Come Hither
by PianoKeyes
Summary: Mr. Potter is a bored 25 year old man. With a heavy heart and living in a desolate world devoid of leafy greens, he goes back to Hogwarts. It's been 10 years since his 5th at Hogwarts. He wants to know who caused it and how Riddle came to be his love...?
1. Back Again: Prologue

Ok. Sorry if the story starts out slow. I'm not an experienced writer, and I don't know how to work ffn's code yet. So I'm pretty much in at an impass. Not that that means much to most people, but whatever.

So. Not the first story I've written, but it is the first one I've ever even considered sticking by. Whether or not you want to read it, review it, or just pass by go all depends on you. I don't care if you review, but if you do I'll be a happy duckling...especially if you like it. Then I'll be a giddy girl who's just received her first kiss. Yes, I'm pretty much riding this story out with no confidence backing it up what so ever.

My muse ditched me somewhere when I was typing this and took me a week to catch it and get back on track. With that kind of time span, my ideas just disappeared like a flame in a glass jar. So this chapter/prologue isn't up to par with my other chapters. Also, on a side note, I sent this to my friend for beta-ing but she hasn't sent it back. That, or something with wrong with ffn and it felt like eating up a perfectly editing chapter. Needless to say I'm just not happy with how this story is going to start.

bah humbug and all that jazz.

**BTW** this story starts after his 5th year. Nothing after his 5th has happened at all. Why? Because I only know the details of his 1st through 5th years. Sorry.

I wanted to fill this up with something funny but I don't have a particular story that deals with this chapter. Unless you want to hear about my friend's orchestra's official manwich-on-a-sofa incident. I'll just save it for the end if you want to read it.

My muse refuses to believe I own the Harry Potter characters. What the muse says, goes. Or else I can't write/type my stories.

* * *

**Back Again.  
**

--

Sand. It's everywhere. I sincerely wish the scenery outside this window would change soon. Even a bit of cacti wouldn't be so bad, but I guess it isn't meant to be. The steel wheels of the train make a nice soothing sound against the iron tracks. Taking a few minutes to dose off might not be bad and the scene outside my own window might change when I wake up.

Yeah, I'm just saying that. That's a bunch load of crap spewing out of my mouth. This world I live in is totally barren to the core. There's no water, no greens, no life…save for our own human species. All except for the few greenhouses, with each a size of a small island, that were built to keep our population alive. They're artificial though, so they don't count.

My mouth stretches out wide to accompany the yawn that comes out of it. I let out a sigh. This body needs sleep, I know because I've been awake for 3 days straight, but I can't allow myself to doze off. I'm supposedly headed nowhere, but I have a destination that is somewhere. I just don't know where the hell I'm headed yet, that's all.

If I ever find out where the fuck I'm going, I could probably round up some followers with my way of words. I could travel around with a gang of people and demand free food since I never have the money to pay for it.

My mind just loves to wander. Another sigh escapes the clutches of my throat.

This train isn't very crowded now that I look at it. There are just a few pairs and groups here and there. A small baby cries every now and then breaks the silence of the train car, along with a sound of a snore traveling over and about. The only other sound that fills the void of this silence is that definite, but smothered, sound of the wheels against the tracks and the wind that passes by.

As I ignore the need to sleep that comes from my own brain, I look up ahead out of the window. It's a big castle. A barren castle. A castle that looks old beyond belief with a dried out lake in front of it.

Again I ignore my body's needs and the protest it gives as I stand. I raise my arm up and tug the rope next to my seat.

I've found my destination.

A sizable dust cloud rolls over me as the train leaves me at Hogwarts. I laugh a bit to myself. The first time I came here Hogwarts was full of grandeur and mystical aura that just made it seem alive.

Now? The whole pile of rocks looks pathetic. Sand piling over the sides of its walls, and plenty of wrecked windows and busted up roofs don't really equal grand to me. A person can't blame the poor building. No one bothered to protect it ever since Dumbledore was killed and the Ministry deemed it unsafe.

Hazy as it may be, a sunset slowly fills the sky overhead. A bunch of red, orange, and purple hues drag themselves as day changes to night. What I wouldn't give for a breeze right now…

A slight rush of air passes.

I'll thank the air as a gentle wind picks up, but I'll give a glare to the sand around me for going with it and into my eyes. I curse a bit, wiping my eyes on the back of my sleeve, and begin my trek towards ol' Hogwarts.

Sand crushes beneath my feet and makes the same sound even as I get closer the place I used to call home. The front door is entirely destroyed. There are splinters still sticking out from where it used to stand. Not only that, but I step on some rotting wood while I walk down an invisible path.

It's invisible to most that only came to stay in a "school". Hogwarts was my "home" so it's different for me.

Hah. I'm super special.

I still remember the place where I had small conversations with Neville, even if the tree and that pond have gone away with time.

Stone now clicks under my feet. I turn back to face in front of me.

Neville is dead.

That statement is all the more reason as to why I remember where that spot was. My memories also have a tendency to flood my blob of a brain when I get emo or nostalgic. I passed by the spot where Hermione and Ron first kissed.

They're dead too.

I glance out the window and I see ghosts of Draco and his goons loitering around outside.

Dead, they died before Ron. But they're dead as well.

My foot steps on and cracks open an aged piece of rock. Three centimeters from where I stepped on that rock was where Luna and I found her shoes before the end of the year feast.

She's in a coma currently. Brain dead, but her father doesn't have the heart to "pull the plug" as the muggles like to say.

I don't shed anymore tears; I've run out of them. Even if I had any left I've gotten over all the sad and pain-ridden events that seem to pile up before me. I take a right turn down a corridor that has, more or less, disappeared.

I'm depressing.

After all those years of laughter and smiles with friends in my home, all I can relate to them is death or pain. Either are both equally depressing.

A sigh.

I usually let my feet drag me, since my body knows where I need to go but I don't. I take a left turn into a room with plaster peeling off walls and weathered tiles lying in the floor in no particular pattern.

A long sigh.

I've stopped in the girl's bathroom.

My body is honest, but I'm not.

Someone stab me with a spork please.

Or better yet a blunt object. That way the stupidity of letting my feet guide me won't haunt me when I die.

Even after all this traveling, Tom fucking Marvolo Shitting Riddle is the main topic in my head.

He's not dead, he's very much alive actually. I should know since he's the one up in my ass all the time. And I mean that...literally.

--

Yay. -confetti shower-

OK, enough celebration. The pairing...

No, I don't know if I'm up to writing man shoving his -- up another man's --. It's uncomfortable to write when my sister likes to waltz into my room randomly. I can't lie to her because she's an adult who knows the "way of the gay". If I'm convinced to doing by either you guys or someone else (like my muse) then I will. I've read enough of it to get a gist of how to write it, but I've never attempted to do it. (total lie) I know, EPIC fail. I'm just not as horny as I used to be...

Oh yeah...manwich story. I wasn't there, and I'm not good at telling stories that are real. Get over it. It was just a bunch of high teenage boys who though laying ontop of on another on a sofa was a good idea. The one who was at the bottom now has an irritating twitch that I'm always able to notice out of the corner of my eye. Not to mention the "come hither" and sit on top aspect was awkward and scarred me.

If you guys have any questions or complaints, then e-mail it to me or write it in a review. If you wanna be a beta or just help me through my self-esteem issue...e-mail only plx.

Thx and g'bye.


	2. Far Away

Alerts! Lol. I've never done author alerts or had them before. So, I guess I'm saying I'm glad?

Well, so long as you people enjoy reading this story, I don't mind if you just read and don't review. Just knowing you guys are actually reading my story-child, I'm happy. Lawl.

Sorry it took awhile. My notes got lost and I forgot I had killed of Herm…and I had to redo this chapter.

My muse told me that I haven't filled you in on everything you need to know for this chapter. Each chapter will have someone different talking. Whether it's someone who is already dead and their chapter is a flashback, or they're still alive and they are reminiscing on old memories. I'll most likely be alternating between the present the past a lot, so try to keep up.

So this chapter isn't Harry talking anymore. You should get who it is if I've portrayed this person correctly. I have never written in first person. NEVER. If I write ol' Voldie's voice down it's definitely going to be OOC!! GAHHH!

Muse: She doesn't like it when I pop up to talk, but she's a bit unstable right now. Yes, I am a different person/being. For safety's sake my identity won't be shown whenever I type up something. Plus, I don't like being associated with her. Yes, we don't get along and we're working together. Weird isn't it?

I'm just here to remind you that Keyes does not own Harry Potter in any form. She loves the series, but she would never be able to handle the responsibility that comes along with it.

BTW, if anyone reading this knows how to double space, she would love it if you would tell her. TYVMHANDB.

M&K: Enjoy :o

Note: _Italics_ means past or flashbacks.

* * *

**Far Away**

* * *

__

My robes are getting wet, due to someone's need to cry upon my chest. I don't mind, though, since my green-eyed serpent is the one who needs comfort. The only problem I have with this is that my little serpent is causing a bit of an awkward scene. One could look upon us and think that I was making him cry while another could see that the boy crying on my chest and clutching my robes desperately wants me to do something. Either way, crying on someone, hitting them, and cursing said person gives said person on the receiving end an awkward situation to deal with.

_I never realized that my actions would affect my little serpent so much. Supposedly he didn't want his relatives killed, despite their abuse and lack of affection for my serpent. I can keep _

_telling myself that what I did was would make him happy, but I'm just spewing out lies for him and myself._

_Harry Potter, now a person who I never thought would be precious to me. Slowly, day by day, I've gotten used to the Prat's presence beside me. Up to the point where if he isn't beside me, I have that tingling sense of worry till I can feel his warmth next to me again._

_Harry Potter, my anti-drug, so to speak._

_My hands stroke and smooth out the hair of my green-eyed serpent. I wonder if he magically spells it so that it always stays disheveled. Whenever I see him, there's always some part of his hair that doesn't want to stay down. Which gives him an adora-I mean…it looks good on him. Great old Marvolo sounds like a school girl today._

"_Harry…" I try to whisper him out of crying. It doesn't work. He just clings and fat tears continue to drop down from his face onto my robes._

_Now I just need to remember why or how I got into this position. I know that I was done with killing of those putrid animals that my serpent calls family. No…that wasn't the cause for the current situation now. In fact, my serpent had taking my the massacre of his remaining family well. _

_He did kick his pig of a cousin till a bruise started to form around his leg…_

_After that he had ordered me to apparate the both of us somewhere else. I did so, and brought us to my manor. We had a…oh yes. __That__ was the problem. Apparently my serpent doesn't know how to sort out his feelings well. When I brought him to my room he decided to vent out the frustration of not being able to immediately._

_My toe throbs as I begin to remember._

_Now that I'm done figuring out what got me into this mess, I focus on helping him. I curse a bit in parseltongue quietly. The Dark Lord knows all but how to deal with teenagers and their teenage angst, along with teenage confessions. _

_Maybe…_

_Just as I stop smoothing my serpent's hair to console the little snake, he stops hitting me completely. His tears come at a much slower pace than before and he sniffles a bit. The tight clutch he had on my robes has loosened…_

"_You killed my parents..."_

_Ah, so my green-eyed serpent can speak with using profanity in a sentence. Delightful._

"_I know," I hug him closer to my chest and rest my chin upon his head, "I think we've established that since we first met…no?"_

_A light punch hits me. Silence ensues, besides Harry's sniffles, for a few minutes._

"_You're evil…" His voice vibrates though me as he rests his head on my chest._

"_I prefer to think of myself as the self-proclaimed ruler of the world." I twirl a lock of his disheveled hair._

"_I…I'm supposed to…I __hate__ you," He manages to choke out from underneath me._

"_Same here, but here I am letting you cry and ruin a nice piece of clothing."_

"…_you fucking suck Riddle…"_

"…_only when you think I do, Harry."_

_I take my little serpent's wrists and force him to stop clinging to robe like a life line. I release one to put a finger underneath his chin to bring his sight up to mine. His eyes are a bit red along with the tip of his nose. Tears are still rolling down his cheeks as I try to lick them away._

"…_I…" He hesitates when I'm done licking off the stray tears._

"_Hmm? What is it Harry?"_

"…_maybe…I might…just think of you as more than just 'someone else'. I might…think of you as…"He grasps my hands with his own smaller ones for comfort. I squeeze them for reassurance. "…as my special someone…"_

_I plant a small chaste kiss on his scar, my mark. "I know."_

_He sniffs and holds back more tears that threaten to fall, "do you…?" He asks squeezing my hands as well._

_I smile, and then lower my lips unto his soft ones. My hands are released from his, so I bring his body closer and tilt my serpent's chin a bit more._

"…_mnnm…" My serpent shuts his eyes and returns the favor. I brush my tongue over his lips and slip through those plump lips of his. As I wrap my tongue around his, my green-eyed serpent shivers against my body. _

"_Mnm….Nnn…"_

_After a few more times of brushing against every corner of his mouth, I pull away with a thin trail of saliva connecting out tongues. I chuckle and lick it off._

"_Does that answer your question my little serpent?" My necks bend down again to nibble the lobe of his ear._

"…_W-Well…ngh…yeah…" He blushes softly, his eyes still closed, "…T-Tom, sto-…stop."_

"_Why?" I bite down._

"_C-Cause…!" He gasps out and clutches to my robes, "I want-ted to tell….y-you that I--"_

* * *

My eyes groggily open. I rub the sleep from them and shake my head a bit to get the blood to flow again. I move my body to sit at the edge of the bed as I move the covers off of it. When the sleepiness wears off I walk over to the bathroom, but not without look back to the bed. There's a person missing from the bed.

"That prat…ran off to Hogwarts again." I sigh and scratch the back of my head. Shrugging it off, I just continue my trek over to the bathroom.

"Stupid scar marked prats. That tear stain never did wash out…"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Harry sneezed. The dust literally littered the place like a drunken man who has a dump for a home. Harry was, to be quick to the point, pissed.

"Stupid smart ass Riddle. He never did let me finish that sentence…"

A soft pink blush crept its way over Harry Potter's face. He shook his head and continued walking though the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

This one is short isn't it? I wanted to put more, but with my beta temporarily out of commission and my muse saying the next chapter needs it more…I decided it to end it here.

I hope the kissing scene was fine. I'm still single, so my experience with kissing is somewhat…lacking. Probably evident though. –smacks self- Well, I don't have much to say after this, other than I'll continue to try my best!

OTL

Epic fail, right?

I bet you're wondering where the _**real**_ humor is going to start to show. That's when we get to the take out scenes…which won't be till I finish this story.

orz

Leave me to wallow in my sorrow as I try to finish this. I really want to finish a story this time! Now you can listen to what Mrs. Muse has to say.

Muse: Meh. Yes, she knows that this one is shorter than the one before. She's working on it. **We** promise that the next chapter will have a minimum of 3,000 words and a maximum of about…5,000 words.

Me: You want to kill me don't you? I already have 3 projects to work on for school…

Muse: …and your point?

Me: …-mumbles- I'll get to work on it…

Muse: Tune in for the next installment when Voldemort goes out to bring Harry back and Harry has a…

Me: STOP RUINING THE STORY!


End file.
